


punishment

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Coming Untouched, Gags, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Masochism, Pain, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Thor gives Loki a punishment he well deserves.





	punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted for spanking.

Loki chokes out a sound as Thor’s hand presses him harder down and into the pillow, forcing him further onto his forearms and knees. Loki’s backside is in the air, and the position is more than undignified, ugly and clumsy, and he whimpers as Thor’s palm rubs rough and hard over his cunt.

“This is what you want, brother?” Thor asks softly, his voice husky. “This is what you wanted, when you said you would submit to  _my_  punishment instead of Father’s?” Loki grunts around the gag still pressed hard against his lips, unable to  _say_  anything, and when Thor’s hand comes down hard against Loki’s cunt, he screams.

Incandescent heat surges hot over the flesh, leaving it swiftly purpling beneath Thor’s savage blow, biting over the skin like an inferno through a wheat field, and Loki whimpers. Thor hits him again, once more cupping his hand to land the blow directly against the fat lips of Loki’s cunt, and Loki presses his face into the pillow of his own accord, trying to hide the Jotunn, lilac flush that comes cool to his cheeks. 

And then Thor smacks his backside, the sound ringing through the room like a clap, and Loki feels the flesh jolt and jump under the awful pain of it, leaving Loki whining and scrambling in his place, and Norns,  _Norns_ –

Thor’s hand smacks hard against his cunt once more, where the flesh is swollen with blood, so sensitive Loki can barely stand it, and he  _hates_  it, hates it, but he is  _wet_. He is wet, he is wet for the pain and the sick pleasure his brother’s touch gives him, wet for the blood rushing within him alone, and he wails uselessly into the gag,  _uselessly_ –

Thor’s fingers drag over his cock, and Loki feels himself  _jolt_ , feels an electric thrill run through him, his cunt clenching about pure air. Loki doesn’t mean to. This is a punishment, after all - this is punishment, this is Thor’s justice, and this is  _ecstasy_. He comes with a high-pitched, desperate whimper of sound, and Thor’s hand cups him as slick runs out over it, runs freezing cold down his thighs. 

“Oh, brother,” Thor whispers, and Loki feels himself thrum with shame. “I’ll have to punish you a  _second_  time.” Loki hides his face against the mattress, and he hisses in desperate pleasure as Thor slides his fingers inside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> HMU. Requests open. [Tumblr.](http://dictionarywrites.tumbrl.com)


End file.
